Oh Death!
by werecat1
Summary: Death has been awakened and the apocalypse seems ready to go, but Death's archangel offspring Azrael has another idea all together. So joins sides with team Winchester and the Justice League in order to defeat the apocalypse and take down her brothers from their temper tantrum.
1. Prequel

Oh Death!

Prequel: Death Rises

Notes: So, in honor of my nephew who is a huge DC fan, I am making a Supernatural crossover with DC comics or in some cases the DC universe. Watch out Justice League here comes death. Please Review, review, review. Thank you. OMG I am so sorry people, I didn't know it had gone over to code instead of putting out a regular story. Hopefully this will correct that. :)

Castiel just had enough energy to get Dean and Sam out of the town and back to the car before the blast of light awakened the first rider, Death. "That wasn't how that was supposed to go." Cas stated, squinting his eyes at the radius. Something else had awakened with Death, and Archangel. The chorus of angelic voices in his head warned of Death's offspring, Azrael, who had been placed to sleep alongside her/his father.

Dean and Sam both looked at Castiel when he said that, "Well how was it supposed to go, all freaking sparkles and butterflies?" Dean asked sarcastically toward the angel, who seemed to not have gotten the point as he cocked his head as if listening to something. Just then the sound of hounds baying and being silenced caught their attention. The light post above the car flickered and Dean pulled his gun out while Sam pulled out the demon blade.

"I Doubt either of those will work with me." A woman's voice answered back, stepping out of the brush and into the light was a tall curvy woman in her later twenties with multiple colored hair cut short and curly. She was a lean curvy with an hourglass figure and wrapped around her hips was a chain that had two sickles on it. Castiel took a stepped in front of the two brothers, blade out and ready to strike if necessary. "Please, brother if I wanted you dead, then you wouldn't be standing right now." The woman stated, arching one of her colored eyebrows at him. Castiel nodded his head in after thought and put away the blade.

"What is it that you would want of us?" Castiel asked, knowing he and the Winchesters were at her disposal. She looked thoughtful at her younger brother almost as if reconsidering something before she spoke.

"I want your help keeping this planet and universe in one peace. So, go Team Winchester." The woman stated, fist pumping in the air with enthusiasm. Dean and Sam looked at each other.

"Who are you?" Sam asked, trying not to be rude with how Castiel was acting toward her. She dropped her fist and looked kind of bashful at that question.

"Yeah, I guess it would help to introduce myself before joining a team right. I am Azrael, The archangel of Death, daughter of death." Azrael stated, hopping over to shake hands with the two men. "Older sibling to Castiel, and younger siblings to Lucy and Micky." Dean and Sam gazed at each other in bewilderment as the woman shook their hands and her introduction.

"Wait, you're the offspring of death?" Sam asked, curious about this new information.

"Yes, it isn't a big thing, I was the leading angel that took out every first-born child from Egypt… I try not to think to hard about that." Azrael stated. Dean nodded his head eyes a little wide, while Sammy pulled him to the back of the vehicle to speak to him. Castiel moved closer to speak to his sister about the events that had been leading up to this so far.

"Do you know what this can mean?" Sam asked Dean who looked weirdly at Sam. "We have an archangel on our side, that means we have a massive amount of back power that could help us stop this fight." Dean paused in thought, he hadn't thought of that beforehand, just that the woman was scary in some of her ways and adorable in others but still very scary. She was tall like taller than Sammy tall and Dean didn't know if anyone could beat that.

"And if she turns on us, we are very screwed." Dean stated back.

"I can hear you both very easily, and I promise on my Fathers that I will help in any way I can, even till my dying breath." Azrael stated, a blank look on her face as she glowered at the two brothers. "I don't want this place to go anywhere any more than you do. So, let's go kick some but and take down some names." Azrael stated happily as she opened the back door and got into the car. Dean and Sam looked at Castiel who shrugged unsure of himself before he followed his older sister into the car. Dean and Sam both got into the vehicle as well.

"Okay, Az where do we go first?" Dean asked. Azrael looked up a happy smile on her face.

"Cas, I get my own nickname. I get my own nickname." She shook his arm as she stated, almost squealed this to him. Cas nodded his head in understanding. "Oh, right. Gotham City. I think we can pick up some help there via one of Death's most famed minions."

"Batman?" Dean asked surprised. Az looked at Dean stumped by his answer.

"No, you idiot, Batman's butler, Alfred." That got Sam and Dean shocked as all else. Alfred Pennywise was a grim reaper. They shook their heads and Dean started the car, blasting the music of Metallica as he sped off toward the northern eastern hemisphere where Gotham City was located in.

"WOOHOOO, ROADTRIP!" Az screamed, head sticking out of the back window as she took in the view. Dean looked over at Sam who was grinning ear to ear at the hyper Archangel, Dean had to grin. The two had never seen one so happy to be on earth other than for Castiel but still he was a stick in the mud when it came to showing emotions. Az had no problems with that.


	2. Chapter one: Alfred

Chapter One: Alfred Pennywise

Notes: Okay. Since I made and oopsies I will give you all a treat and post the second chapter as well. Again I am very sorry for the code that ended up in the first chapter, hopefully I have fixed it. This is done mainly for my nephew who loves DC comics. Please Review, review, review.

Alfred brought the tray down to the Batcave watching as Nightwing and young master Robin practiced their martial arts for the day. He held cold refreshments on the plate as well as some sandwiches for the young masters. As he knew the two would, like their father figure forget to come upstairs to eat and be normal. Bruce Wayne sat at the computers watching the ongoing of Gotham as he reviewed the latest in events that had unfolded in the news. An entire town had vanished seemingly overnight with no signs of what had caused the people to leave.

"I am telling you, it was a mass suicide pact, like they all drank the kool aide." Robin stated, before being smashed in the face by Nightwing's left foot and thrown to the mat. Bruce ignored him and his thoughts on the matter. Whatever had happened to the town would not be happening to Gotham if he had any say in the matter.

"Your refreshments and food sir." Alfred commented, watching the news as the camera spanned across the scene of the town.

"If they all committed mass suicide, then where are the bodies?" Nightwing asked Robin, who looked up confused at the question. The boy had already come running to get something to drink and a sandwich to eat and had forgotten all about what he had said earlier. Alfred watched the interactions between the two young men before a blast of cold air told them of the new arrival. Superman touched down not too far from where Batman was sitting going over the news on the many screens that made up the walls of the Batcave.

"You heard about the town as well I gather?" Superman asked, coming to stand beside the chair that Batman was sitting in.

"Yes, it seems a little bit worrisome that something like that could happen. Especially since it was so far out of our range limit." Bruce stated, looking over the screen at the maps that were in front of him. "It was like that town that had all the people die in it from some illness with the words that were from the first colony." Bruce answered.

Alfred's eyes narrowed on a shadow that seemed to be unseen by the human eye or even that of the Kryptonian eye as the men both miss the shadow like person walking across the back of the camera, wings spreading out and arching after a long time of slumber. He makes sure to keep his breathing even and his heartbeat normal as he realizes what he has just witnessed walking away from the town. Azrael is awake and will most definitely be coming after him. He would not run after all; he had a family to defend and children to look after. Heaven knows the young masters wouldn't look after themselves when given a chance. Alfred's gaze swept over to superman as the man leaned over Bruce pointing out scenes of what appeared to have been a fight that took place sometime during the people disappearing from the town.

"What do you think caused such a thing and why wasn't the authorities notified until after they heard the explosion?" Batman stated, his eyes locked onto the screen where the news reporter was still going on about the town becoming a ghost town overnight. This wasn't the first of the strange happenings either and Bruce had a feeling it wouldn't be the last.

"Did you hear about the town exploding from a gas leak not to long back?" Nightwing asked, he had been stuffing his face while listening to the conversation between the two senior Justice League members.

"Yes, it wasn't a gas leak, I checked it out. Something else was happening during the night, it destroyed an entire town and the Winchester's supposedly." Superman stated.

"How were those two able to escape the blast? When they were being held in prison?" Batman asked, looking up finally at Superman.

"No Idea, they shouldn't have been able to do so, it just doesn't make sense unless they were the ones that made the blast." Superman stated, pondering the duo that were the Winchester brothers. Alfred kept his opinion to himself; he had found from experience that Bruce and the others usually didn't pay his words any mind to begin with.

The sound of the doorbell rang, echoing down into the Batcave. "I shall answer that sir." Alfred told Bruce, getting a nod of agreement from the stoic man. Alfred turned and left up the stairs. He never liked taking the elevator that Bruce had installed, years of being in the Wayne's service and he was still mystified by how the humans thought. The doorbell rang again, and Alfred raised an eyebrow, something in his gut told him that this wasn't a friendly social call. However, it wasn't Azrael either, so it was probably one of Bruce Wayne's police friends or one of his enemies paying a house visit.

Alfred came to a stop at the door and opened it, not surprised to see Harley Quinn on the other end. "Hiya toots." Quinn stated, stepping into the manor without any invitation. "I hear the Bat is in, be a doll and tell him Harley wants to play." Quinn stated, smacking the side of Alfred's cheek as she stated this.

"Yes, Ma'am." Alfred stated, turning to go press the com to let Bruce know he had an uninvited guest. A sound behind him had him pausing.

"Who the hell are you?" Quinn asked someone, before the sound of flesh hitting flesh in a solid punch had Alfred turning around. The woman stood over Quinn with a shit eating grin.

"Hello Alfrie, I thought I would find you hear." Azrael stated, looking down at the unconscious woman before shrugging her shoulders and looking back at Alfred.

"Hello Azrael." Alfred answered back. He could hear the Bat squad and Superman coming up the elevator and stairs and worried that something bigger was about to break out.

"I just want to have a little talk is all, I am not here to hurt anyo…" She didn't get to finish before Superman decked her across the face, sending her smashing into the glass frames of the French door windows.

"Alfred are you okay?" Nightwing asked, standing ready to defend the elderly man if need be.


	3. Chapter 2: Don't Fear the Reaper

Chapter Two: Don't Fear the Reaper

Note: Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Review, Favorite, Follow, PM for questions or requests.

Stepping back through the doors, glass shards crunching beneath her boots. Az twisted her neck from side to side and popped her jaw back into place, grimacing at the tingle of nerves and muscles knitting themselves back together. "That was fun, I forgot there was a Kryptonian still alive." Az stated, rotating her shoulders as if in preparation of a fight.

"That is enough Azrael." Alfred stated, placing a hand on Superman's shoulders who had also bunched up in preparations for an attack. "There will be no more damage to this house. Am I clear?" He demanded of death. Az looked amused but shrugged.

"Only if he doesn't hit me again. I've forgotten how painful human flesh is to grow back." Az complained, while rubbing her jaw. Nightwing and Robin shared a look with one another in confusion as Alfred stepped forward to check the woman over.

"You are fine, a hit from Superman wouldn't have harmed you enough. After all you are one of the sixteen originally created." Alfred offered back. Az glowered at him in return for the compliment.

"You want something when you start off with compliments. You always do, Alfie." Az stated back grumpily.

"You two know each other, Alfred?" Bruce asked, looking down at the unconscious Harley Quinn.

"Yes, we worked together for a long time before he grew tired and left, became a butler for the Wayne household." Az stated, head cocked as she looked at the grim reaper that was standing in front of her.

"I gave up that past a long time ago, Mistress." Alfred told her. "Your father understood that." He pointed out trying to guilt trip her.

"Oh no! I do, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important and world threatening that this group couldn't handle." Az stated back, nodding her head to the men standing around them. Alfred looked confused. "Lucy is back, and he had help from Mickey to get out. They are hoping to have a very fun reunion that would spell the end of the world or the end of the universe as we know it." Az told Alfred. "Dad wants me to help with stopping it, he seems to like how the humans are going and is tired of the two older sibs having tantrums like toddlers fresh out of diapers."

"That is one way of putting it I suppose." Alfred agreed. Azrael wasn't one to mince words, she was very strong willed and had always been a quiet observer rather than one to interfere when it wasn't needed, after all, no one liked it when another sibling got the upper hand over them.

"So, what do you need our help for?" Batman asked, looking over the woman who appeared to be any other twenty something in college.

"How come Az gets to go get them to help us, we just met her she could be killing them as we speak." Dean stated, a pout forming on his face. Castiel and Sam both looked at him with hard stares.

"Because if you ever ran face to face with Batman you would scream for him to beat you up and throw you away like a little schoolgirl." Sam stated, mildly amused by the idea. Castiel looked over at Sam, he was trying to understand what Sam meant by his words.

"Because it is Batman, Duh." Dean stated back, smacking Sam hard in the shoulder. "But still, how do we know she won't turn on us?" He asked Castiel.

"She won't. Out of all the Archangels besides Ariel her twin, she is one of the more trustworthy. I was once in her Garrison." Castiel stated. That got both Dean and Sam to look him over as they had never thought that Cas would be able to pull off something like death. "It was very hard to do so, and she was kind enough to switch me to her twins garrison when she realized I wasn't cut out for her own." Castiel explained.

While the group had been discussing things, Harley Quinn woke up. "Urgh, I feel like death warmed over." She grumbled out loud pouting up at the Bat-family.

"Now isn't that a bit insulting for death. I am not that bad." Az stated, crouching down beside Quinn. "However, you are possessed by a demon, so I will give you the benefit of the doubt." Quinn's eyes flashed all black and she snarled at the archangel, trying to rise to her feet before Azrael did something to stop her.

"You are not supposed to be here, you are supposed to be dead. Lucifer stated he watched you die." Quinn growled out. Azrael grinned at that.

"Now how can someone kill death, especially when I am trapped in a cage with Death who happens to be one of my fathers." Azrael pointed out, Quinn paused thinking and even brought up her hand to do calculations with it while muttering to herself about the probabilities of death being able to die.

"Yes, but you're an angel, and those can…" Quinn started only to see Azrael smirk at her.

"Wrong again dear, they don't die. Of course, the vessel does but they are sent back toward the other Father. I have no idea if he approves of the great plan starting or if he is just sitting back and watching us fight for power amongst ourselves like tiny infants who still don't know the ways of the universe." Az declared. "But either way, I will not stand by and watch the universe crumble underneath my brother's fighting. It has to end without the world ending." She finished. Harley Quinn grimaced, looking over at the Bat-family once more she lifted her hand up and wiggled her fingers at them.

"Bye bye…" Before Az touched her, causing a blinding white light to flare up from the woman. When it dimmed, Harley Quinn looked around herself. "Where am I, how the hell… I was with my pudding…" She glared at the Bats. "What did you do?"

"Nothing at all." Az stated, touching two fingers to Quinn's forehead, the woman vanished from the area, returning to where she had started with no memory of ever going to Wayne manor.

"How did you do that?" Nightwing demanded, coming up to her.

"Magic." Az replied, waving her hands around and causing sparkles to burst from her fingertips.

"Now she knows our location." Bruce said.

"No, she doesn't, I wiped her memory of it." Az told him, "You're welcome." Bruce stared at her and she stared back unphased by his glare.

"Alright, Azrael that is enough. If you keep glaring at Master Bruce, then he will probably catch fire." Alfred told her. Az grinned turning her gaze away.

"Now you know why I need your help… rounding up an army to face off with two sides will be hard enough. Death is already rooting for us, but we need to stop the other three horsemen." She stated. Alfred nodded his head in understanding.

"I am afraid I am no match for those people." Alfred told her sadly.

"You may not be, but your new boss and his group can lend aid, after all they are all about keeping the world safe, and can you tell Constantine he still owes me fifty bucks?" Az called back already turning around to leave the area.

"Where are you going?" Bruce asked sternly, Az paused turning around to look at Batman.

"I am going to get my boys and we will meet you at the Justice League Headquarters." Azrael stated, waving as she turned and sauntered off, with the men staring after her.

"Rude, she didn't even stay around to see if we were going to help or not." Robin complained, crossing his arms in almost a sulking matter. Nightwing smacked him in the back of the head.

"Think about it, if it is true than we have no other option but to help." Nightwing answered back. "But I hope we get more of an explanation at the meeting other than for the point of the Apocalypse and stopping it." Nightwing said. Bruce couldn't have agreed more with the younger man.

"I will meet you at the headquarters then, I will call the others to join us." Superman stated, eyes still following the woman as she walked away. Bruce nodded his agreement.

"We will meet you there in half an hour." Bruce assured Superman. The group split up in two different directions, Superman heading out the door to head to the headquarters and Batman and the others heading back to the cave to prep for the meeting.


	4. Chapter 3: Rise, Oh Guardians

Chapter Three: Rise, Oh Guardians of the Universe!

Notes: Happy Day of the Dead, enjoy! Review, Favorite, Follow, PM. Thank You!

Dean and Sam jumped as Az came into view, they had been expecting her to fly there after she was done. Not walk out of the damn woods looking all happy and chipper. Castiel stood to greet is sibling and Dean and Sam waited for them to come back over before speaking. "How did introducing yourself to the Bat go?" Sam asked, as Dean was almost squealing with excitement at knowing Az had spoken to the Batman.

"About as well as can be expected. I stopped a demon from entering the house. Looks like Lucy wants to keep the Justice League busy so they don't notice what is going on in the shadows." Az stated, "Come on, I told them we will continue our conversation at their headquarters. It will make Batman feel safer knowing I am not in his house." Dean and Sam nodded as they watched Cas and Az get into the back seat.

"We are going to get to meet the entire Justice League." Dean said, his voice high as he grabbed Sam by the shoulders and shook him.

"Yes Dean, now calm yourself down. You are acting like a schoolgirl." Sam told him and Dean wiggled around happily for a few more moments before calming down and nodding at Sam with a straight face to let him know he was ready. The group walked to the tower that was the headquarters to the Justice League. The doors opened automatically, being powered by Superman who was already waiting for them. Also there was Wonder Woman, the Flash, Green Lantern, Green Arrow, Aquaman, Batman and his gang.

The group stood up as the others walked into the room. Arthur looked the group over, recognizing that two of them were wanted criminals. "This doesn't look good." He stated, as he looked over the other two. "Care to explain why we have two criminals and two whatever they are?"

"I am Azrael, this is my little brother Castiel." Az stated, arching an eyebrow at the Atlantean. "You know we are not human. Interesting!" Az stated, a smile on her face.

"Whatever you are, you are very intimidating. I can feel the power rolling off of you even while it is wrapped around you tightly." Arthur stated. Az looked very impressed and nudged Castiel.

"Sorry to have disturbed your night ladies and gentlemen, but we have more problems in the supernatural realm, and we need all hands on deck sort of speaking." Az stated.

"Who are you?" Flash asked.

"Death." John Constatine stated as she strolled into The Hall of Justice, followed by his sidekick. "She is the archangel of Death." Constatine stated.

"Hello Constantine, we meet again. It has been a while hasn't it? You still owe me money." She said with a smile.

"Yes, you changed forms, looks real good as a woman." Constantine stated, "And you cheated so I don't owe you anything." He pointed out, Az arched an eyebrow in his direction but shrugged it off.

"How do you two know each other?" Zartanna asked, looking at the wild haired younger woman. Az grinned back at her.

"That my darling has to deal with the treaty he made with me." Az stated, a scroll popped up floating in her hands as she stood her ground. "As long as he works for the good of humanity, I keep the reapers off his back." She stated, "It is a win win situation. I have a free soul to do my bidding and he gets to live for the time being." She shrugged, Dean and Sam just stared at her as the scroll vanished.

"Did you kiss him to seal the deal?" Sam asked, and Dean leaned closer to look at the other man.

"No, I am an archangel I don't need feeble things like kissing to seal a deal." She looked insulted at the very idea, Superman cleared his throat to regain their attention. Constatine also looked very affronted by the suggestion. The group look over to Superman before taking a seat across from the Justice League.

"Ms. Death…" Superman started unsure how to address her.

"That's cute boy scout, but you can call me Az or Azrael. Death is my father. I am merely a part of him with holy grace." She stated a smirk stretching across her features. Superman looked startled at the nickname used on him and looked at Batman who shook his head in the negative.

"Azrael, you were speaking about the end of the world at the cave, would you care to elaborate on that?" Wonder Woman stated. Dean was wiggling in his chair like a five year old at being in front of so many superheroes and Sam was allowing the archangel to handle the case, he felt if he or Dean spoke they wouldn't really listen to what Aquaman had stated were two criminals.

"First off, Arthur Curry I did not just hear you call two men who have gone through hell and back literally to save your asses criminals, when they have been fighting the demon race and other supernaturals all this time." Azrael stated, eyes flaring bluish white as she unfruled her wings. Aquaman started to rise but was forced back down into his seat by the pressure of her grace unfolding from around her. After a few tense moments she refurled her wings and pulled back on the grace that had forced all the heroes to their seats as if gravity had increased around them. "My apologies, I should not be so upset over a simple misunderstanding. Even Constatine gets accused of foul play every once in a while." The man mentioned nodded his head in agreement with her.

"I should apologies as well." Arthur stated, "I should not assume things." Death nodded her head in agreement.

"Wow, that was Wow." Berry stated, moving his limbs around after that show of power. "If that is what you have to offer than I am completely one hundred percent on task for you lady." He said, Hal nodded along with him as he also moved around. That wouldn't mean that he wouldn't go to the Greenlantern Corps and check up on her to see if she was legit, but she was powerful.

Constatine nodded his head, "Right, so we have them to thank for the increase of the demons being released from hell." He asked.

"Nope, that would be my brother Michael, who used these two as the key to unlocking the gates of hell." Az stated, Constatine shook his head in confusion.

"Michael, the archangel? Why would he do a bloody thing like that?"

"He wants to finish the fight with Lucifer, Dean and Sam are the true vessels of the two archangels." She stated.

"What do you mean by that?" Batman asked.

"It means like demons angels have to use vessels in order to stay on earth otherwise they wouldn't have a solid body to do anything with. Those two are from the archangel's vessel's bloodline that allow the angel to stay for as long as they need to. However, unlike demons, angels need permission to take over a vessel. A true vessel is someone that can handle the holy grace that the angel or archangel has and won't start to decay from the holy grace that is inside them." Zartanna stated, looking at the Archangel with icy blue eyes.

"Yes, that is correct." Az stated.

"Who are you wearing then?" Batman asked with a cold voice one hand reaching for a batarang.

"Someone who is long dead." Az answered back, "But that doesn't matter, what does is the fact that Lucy and Mickey are trying to destroy the universe and all of you with it. They are going to send villains and other people your way to keep you busy until it is too late to stop them. I hoped the line so to speak in order to get you all prepared for this. Batman already had an encounter with one of Lucy's demons, and you can count that won't be the last of them." Azrael stated calmly.

"Demons are very bad news, especially when they team up together to get something done, you may have heard about the gas leak explosion a year back or so with us." Sam stated. Watching as the Justice League nodded together. "You know it wasn't any gas leak, and that it killed a lot of people. It was an entire town that was possessed by demons, we thought we were able to save them but Lilith came and killed everyone there." He stated, looking down at his hands like he had lost something far greater than some people in the town.

"You couldn't have helped them either way, Sam. Lilith would have made sure they were dead either way. It was one of the breaking locks for the cage." Azrael stated.

"Who is Lilith?" Superman asked. Azrael snorted and looked at him.

"Well you are not a bible thumper." She remarked. "Lilith was the first woman to be created." She stated.

"No, Eve was." The Green Arrow stated, pointing a finger.

"Eve was the second woman, after Lilith was turned into a demon and cast out of Eden by Gabriel. Lilith killed all of her children that she bore and wished to take over. She became violent toward Adam if the angels hadn't have stepped in to defend him. Eden was created from the rib of Adam, Lilith was created from the ashes like Adam was." Azrael answered. Watching as the Justice League took it all in.

"Will we be facing up against her as well?" Wonder Woman asked.

"No, Sam killed her in a demon infused blood rage and unlocked the cage holding Lucifer inside it." Azrael stated. "The church that was obliterated by the white light." She said as a hint and the Justice League nodded thoughtfully.

"Right." Batman stated, handing over a small earpiece, "We will trust you for now, but if you try to cross us there will be hell to pay." He stated gruffly.

"We won't need that, just call to either Castiel or myself and we will answer you." Azrael assured them. Dean looked down as he had wanted to take the earpiece in order to speak to Batman, but listened to Azrael as she stood up motioning them to follow.

A few moments after they left, "Do you really think we can trust them?" Arthur asked, looking down at the earpiece left on the table. Batman said nothing as he seemed to be staring off into space contemplating what had just happened.

"I don't know Arthur, but she was pretty powerful to me." Diana stated, "I will check in with my mother and see what I can find out." She stated turning to leave. The others nodded in agreement to her suggestion.

"I will check the files as well." Superman stated.

"Same with the Green Lantern corps, they are bound to know some things that could be useful to us." Hal stated. Leaving the area to head to the Green Lantern's headquarters.

"I need to catch up on my bible." Oliver muttered. As he stood up and walked out the door leaving Batman and a few others to sit around contemplating what would happen.

"Do you think they will trust us?" Dean asked. Looking forward in his car as they headed out of the area toward a motel.

"Not right away, but the more that comes to light the more they will have to." Azrael stated, she was once more in the back seat sitting beside Castiel. "No doubt they are looking through various records to prove who I am." Azrael stated calmly. "We did what we could at the moment, all we have to do now is wait and hope that they will call out to us for aid." She stated, reaching forward to pat Dean and Sam on the shoulder. The two men nodded their heads as Dean pulled into the first seedy motel that they had spotted and parked the car.


End file.
